


Проснись

by Mari_Anna



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже вечный сон можно прервать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проснись

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

Окружающее Райзела пространство искривляется. Он – единственная устойчивая фигура среди переплетений алых вихрей. Они перетекают друг в друга и постоянно меняют форму, кажется, протяни руку, и скользнут по коже алыми нитями. Но как Райзел не старается – не может их ощутить. Зато они дурманят рассудок, отвлекают, заставляют забыть что-то очень важное. Однако понимает он это только после того, как за его плечом раздается знакомый голос.  
– Какой неприятный сюрприз.   
Обернувшись, Райзел видит Лорда. Даже полупрозрачного и со стертыми чертами лица его трудно спутать с кем-то другим.  
Знакомое присутствие заставляет Райзела встряхнуться. Он с усилием забирает из кровавого мира все те частички памяти и силы – части самого себя – что тот у него забрал, при этом не отводя взгляда от Лорда. Держась за него, чтобы снова не забыть.  
Лорд предельно серьезен, и такое несоответствие помогает Райзелу не отвлекаться на гипнотизирующие кровавые завихрения.  
– Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел, тебе здесь не место.  
Райзел чувствует себя ребенком. Несмышленышем. Странное чувство, такое необычное, что он замирает. Лорд подергивается рябью, и это удивительным образом окончательно убеждает в его реальности.  
Вместе с Райзелом замирает мир. Стоп-кадр, где есть только звук – разочарованный вой окружающего пространства, понимающего, что у него больше нет шансов затянуть в свой хоровод нового участника.   
Райзел до боли всматривается в Лорда, пытаясь вновь обрести себя, когда внезапно кровавый мир разрезает черная молния.   
И еще одна.  
Вскоре молнии бьют беспрерывно.  
И абсолютно бесшумно.  
Райзел протягивает руку к очередной молнии. Тихий шепот почти без голоса раздается раскатом грома:  
– Франкенштейн.  
Лорд с любопытством разглядывает черные росчерки на красном фоне и говорит, улыбаясь:  
– Все-таки какой интересный человек. Кажется, он бы вытащил тебя отсюда и без моей помощи.  
Райзел чувствует тягу поделиться с Лордом своим подарком:  
– Он построил для меня одно место. Оно называется «школа», там учат детей…  
Его голос затихает, и он переводит взгляд с Лорда на черно-красный мир, как будто стараясь рассмотреть в переплетении и борьбе нитей то самое здание и людей в нем.  
  
– Он до сих пор с тобой, это так не похоже на человеческое переменчивое племя.   
Лорд совсем не удивлен, он просто констатирует факт, который знает еще с первой встречи с Франкенштейном. Уже тогда он был уверен, что этот странный человек будет с Райзелом до самого конца. И позаботится о нем. Но сейчас Франкенштейн подошел к грани, которую пересекать слишком опасно, а значит – ему нужно немного помочь.  
Лорд с радостью это сделает.  
  
Райзел переводит взгляд на внимательно наблюдающего за ним собеседника. Полупрозрачные глаза смотрят настойчиво, требуя от него что-то.  
Лорд внезапно приближается.   
Райзел чувствует горячую руку на своей груди. Лорд кажется нематериальным, сквозь него слегка просвечивает мир, но сейчас рука, лежащая напротив его сердца, обжигает.  
Райзел переводит взгляд с руки на лицо Лорда. И тот отвечает на незаданный вопрос:   
– Тебе пора домой.  
Райзел не чувствует в себе достаточно сил, чтобы проснуться, он вообще сомневается, что сможет еще раз увидеть школу, детей и Франкенштейна.  
Но он верит. В себя. Во всех, кто остался дома.   
И в Лорда. От руки которого по его телу разносится волна жара.  
Ровный уверенный голос. Приказ.  
– Проснись.  
Райзел открывает глаза.


End file.
